Remembering the first time I saw you…
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Bella recuerda la primera vez que vio al hombre de su vida, y como eso cambió por completo su realidad hasta el ahora… ¿Qué pasó con el hermoso chico de cabellos cobrizos y mirada esmeralda?


_**"The Sadness Story Contest"**_

_**Nombre del O.S.: Remembering the first time I saw you…**_

_**Autor: Yasi – Alice Cullen**_

_**Pareja: Edward y Bella**_

_**Summary: Bella recuerda la primera vez que vio al hombre de su vida, y como eso cambió por completo su realidad hasta el ahora… ¿Qué pasó con el hermoso chico de cabellos cobrizos y mirada esmeralda?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Número de palabras: 3551**_

_Remembering the first time I saw you…_

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. Trataba de subir al ascensor para llegar a mi apartamento para preparar todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la tarde en casa de mi amiga Alice viendo una películas con su novio Jasper y su hermano Emmett, que era novio de la gemela de Jasper, Rosalie. Cuando luchaba por alcanzar el estúpido ascensor y tropecé (como siempre), solo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos lo vi. Un chico de más o menos mi edad, cabello cobrizo, piel pálida y ojos esmeralda. Enseguida me sonrojé y me solté de su agarre, me alisé la ropa y lo miré de nuevo.

_- Gracias…_

_- Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías hacerte daño…_

_- No te preocupes, no puede ser más del que me he hecho anteriormente. Créeme – le respondí sonrojándome al extremo._

_Él soltó una pequeña carcajada que me dejó embobada. Luego, el sonido del ascensor nos sacó de ese estado de ensoñación._

_- ¿Subes? – me preguntó. Allí me di cuenta que él iba saliendo del edificio._

_- Mmm, si. Gracias de nuevo… ehm…_

_- Edward… Edward Cullen – dijo caminando hacia la salida de espaldas_

_- ¡Bella Swan! – le grité cuando lo vi alejarse._

_Sonrió poniendo una increíble sonrisa torcida y saludándome con la mano._

_Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. También me enteré que pasaba las tardes en la cafetería que estaba cruzando la calle. Así que incluí eso en mi rutina diaria. Todos los días llevaba un libro o cualquier actividad que tuviera que hacer. Y allí lo encontraba todos los días y siempre me brindaba una sonrisa de confianza cada vez que me veía. Eso comenzó a ser una rutina por muchos meses. El problema es que comencé a ver algo extraño en él. Se veía un poco más delgado cada día. Y después de unos meses comenzó a usar un sombrero dejando oculto su cabello cobrizo. Empecé a verlo un poco más débil que de costumbre y tampoco podía concentrarse en la lectura. Me preocupaba seriamente. Allí me di cuenta que sentía algo por él más que admiración. Estaba un poco enamorada de él, y nunca había querido admitirlo. No sabía casi nada de él, solo que se llamaba Edward Cullen y vivía en el mismo edificio que yo. Y últimamente leía puros libros de medicina sobre enfermedades terminales y cosas así. No entendía el porqué. Pero yo no era el mejor ejemplo de lectura variada y productiva. Mi libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas" estaba tan releído que las cubiertas estaban vencidas. "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y "Sentido y Sensibilidad" también tenían ese problema. Daría igual si no se notara que algo andaba mal ¿Estaría enfermo? Se veía un poco cansado. Ya desde varios días atrás que no llevaba ningún libro para leer y solo tomaba algo de jugo de frutas o solo agua. Estaba aterrada. Dos días antes, había decidido contarle a Alice todo lo que había descubierto sobre Edward y sobre todo para que me acompañara y me diera su opinión acerca de cómo veía al chico de mis sueños. Ambas nos sentamos en mi lugar acostumbrado y nos tomábamos unos frapuccinos y unos brownies._

_- ¿Ese es el chico que te gusta? – susurró Alice asombrada_

_- Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?_

_- No, Bells, para nada… el punto es que él es primo de Jazz y Rose._

_- ¿En serio? Wow, que coincidencia… ¿No sabes que le pasa? – pregunté esperanzada_

_- No, en realidad no. En especial porque es muy cerrado con la gente. Muy reservado._

_- Que mal, de verdad quería saber. Él me preocupa un poco_

_- Yo tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, y creo que no me recuerda. Pero si se ve un poco mal._

_En resumen, no me enteré de nada nuevo. Pasaron dos días y seguí en lo mismo, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba al hermoso chico de cabellos cobrizos. Incluso intenté con Jasper y Rosalie, pero ambos me contestaron que no habían hablado con sus tíos, Carlisle y Esme Cullen en bastante tiempo y que por lo general ninguno de los dos comentaban nada sobre Edward porque a él no le agradaba. Un día en particular, un domingo, llevé mi laptop y me puse a redactar una historia para la revista donde trabajaba, sin prestarle mucha atención en verdad. Solo quería verlo y saber que estaba bien y que quizá me había vuelto un poco paranoica. Lo observé cuando entró, estudiando cada una de sus facciones. Tenía unas ojeras muy grandes y sus ojos se veían cansados. Entró rápidamente pero fue directamente hacia la barra a hablar con la gerente del café. Decidí que dejaría la cobardía, la pena y la vergüenza a un lado y le hablaría de nuevo. Le dijo unas cuantas a la señora del café y se dispuso a salir de nuevo. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, me di cuenta que todavía usaba ese sombrero cubriendo sus cabellos. Me miró fijamente por una fracción de segundo antes de salir disparado hacia el edificio. Cerré mi laptop de un solo movimiento y salí detrás de él pidiendo al cielo con todas mis fuerzas no tropezar en el camino. Lo alcancé cuando llegaba a las grandes puertas de cristal que permitían el ingreso al edificio._

_- ¡Edward! – grité esperando que me escuchara. Y creo que lo hizo porque se detuvo un poco y volteó hacia atrás a mirarme. – Quiero hablar contigo… ¿Puedes?_

_- Mmm… claro ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – sonreí involuntariamente cuando dijo mi nombre. Sonaba tan lindo_

_- Quería invitarte a ver una película, pero no he tenido oportunidad – terminé inventando todo pero sabía que Alice me ayudaría. Él rió suavemente._

_- Todas las tardes viéndome en el café y no creaste una oportunidad. Interesante – siguió riéndose suavemente y es que tenía razón pero no se me había ocurrido otra cosa._

_- ¿Vendrás? Por favor… es solo una tarde de películas con amigos_

_- De acuerdo – mi corazón dio un brinco cuando aceptó - ¿Te parece bien a las 3?_

_- Me parece perfecto…_

_- Bueno, nos vemos a esa hora en tu departamento_

_- ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?_

_- No eres la única que ha estado observando por meses – dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad antes de seguir su camino_

_Me quedé congelada por unos minutos antes de recordar que debía pedirle ayuda a Alice para tener todo listo, yo sola no lo haría, así que tomé mi teléfono y me dispuse a llamar a mi amiga._

_- ¿Hola? – contestó una voz masculina del otro lado_

_- Hola Jazz, soy Bella… ¿Está Alice?_

_- Claro, estaba cambiándose de ropa… ya la llamo_

_- Gracias…_

_- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – contestó la voz de Alice al poco rato_

_- Alice, necesito ayuda_

_- ¿Con tu ropa? ¡Duh! Te lo vengo diciendo desde que tengo memoria, no sabes cómo combinar los accesorios…_

_- ¡No es sobre mi ropa, Alice!_

_- ¿Entonces? – realmente ella estaba confundida. Sacudí la cabeza para evitar gritarle._

_- Dije algo sin pensar y ahora necesito que me ayudes…_

_- Estoy allá en 5 minutitos – dijo y colgó. Suspiré. Así es Alice._

_En menos de 5 minutos estuvo en mi departamento. Le expliqué todo rápidamente e igual de rápido nos pusimos a arreglar y preparar la "tarde de películas". Jazz bajó también para darnos una mano, dado que Alice lo había llamado diciendo que nosotras solas no podíamos tener todo listo. Luego, la pequeña duende corrió hacia el mueble donde guardaba mis películas y revisó uno por uno los títulos._

_- ¡Bella! ¡No tienes sino puros clásicos!_

_- ¿Y que con eso, Alice? – pregunté ignorando las señas de Jasper_

_- ¡No puedes tener una cita con un chico y ver una película más antigua que todos nosotros juntos!_

_- ¡No es una cita, Mary Alice Brandon! Además, será una tarde entre amigos porque ustedes estarán aquí también. Es más… si quieres invita a Emmett y Rosalie._

_- ¡Bella! ¡Estás arruinando tu oportunidad con Edward! ¡Y no me llames Mary! ¡A ti no te gusta que yo te llame Isabella!_

_- ¡Basta! Alice, piénsalo de esta forma: si estamos aquí, Bella estará más confiada y tú te asegurarás que todo saldrá bien. Además que puedes llamar a mi hermana y que traiga la película que quieras – alegó Jasper pasando un brazo por sus hombros – Y también quiero saber que le pasa a mi primo que está tan evasivo. Hazlo por mí…_

_Alice no se pudo resistir a la mirada de perro atropellado de Jazz así que aceptó y llamó a Rose para encargarle las películas que ella consideraba "adecuadas" para la ocasión. A las tres en punto sonó el timbre de mi departamento, me puse nerviosa enseguida pero debía atenderle. Y claro, allí estaba él. Sonriente pero visiblemente cansado. No sabía cómo comenzar y dije algo como lo que últimamente decía: sin pensar._

_- Llegas puntual…_

_- Tú te ves bien… hola Bella – contestó él con una sonrisa sarcástica_

_- Hola Edward… ehm… espero que no te moleste pero invité a unos amigos…_

_- Para nada… ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?_

_Lo tomé de la mano, lo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por unos segundos antes de comenzar su frenético latido, y lo conduje a la pequeña salita de estar, donde Alice y Jasper cambiaban de canal la TV._

_- Edward, ellos son mis amigos, pero creo que ya se conocen…_

_- ¿Jazz?_

_- Hola Edward… antes de que tomes conclusiones apresuradas, si somos amigos de Bella desde hace muchos años. Solo es una gran coincidencia._

_Edward pareció convencido con las palabras de su primo, quienes luego se saludaron muy amenamente y lo mismo con Alice, Rose y Emmett, que llegaron poco después. Comenzó nuestra tarde de películas muy normal. Excepto que Rosalie había traído puras películas de terror, incluyendo la saga de Saw. Apenas comenzó mi martirio, me sostuve del brazo de Edward y escondía mi rostro en su cuello mientras él reía silenciosamente. Ya íbamos por la tercera película de la saga cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su suéter. Lo sacó y tratando de no molestar ni distraer a nadie de la pantalla del TV donde las protagonistas comenzaban ya a gritar aterrorizadas mientras trataban de huir de manera improductiva del asesino. Vio la pantalla de su iPhone y puso mala cara antes de atender…_

_- ¿Qué pasa, papá? – Su padre habló – No, no lo traje ¿Por qué? - ¿Tenía que traer algo? No comprendía su conversación con su padre – No pasará nada, papá… si, te lo prometo… estaré por allá más tarde…_

_Colgó la llamada y me miró regalándome una sonrisa…_

_- ¿Pasó algo? – pregunté_

_- No… era mi padre para recordarme algo… ¿Puedo usar el baño?_

_- Claro… segunda puerta a la izquierda…_

_Me sonrió de nuevo y se levantó. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego me di cuenta que tenía todas las miradas de mis amigos en mí, porque habían puesto en pausa la película_

_- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Alice_

_- No lo sé… lo llamó su padre y luego se fue al baño… pero no sé porque…_

_- Oh vamos, ¿a qué va alguien al baño? – interrumpió Emmett con una sonrisa._

_- Bueno, yo lo que creo es que debemos dejarlos solos… ya es tiempo de que se conozcan sin tenernos a nosotros aquí – propuso Jasper y su gemela asintió_

_- Jasper tiene razón, deberíamos dejar a Bella con su caballero de cabellos brillantes – acotó Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida hacia mí._

_- ¿No era "caballero de brillante armadura? – preguntó Emmett con cara de duda. Rosalie le propinó un golpazo por la parte de atrás del cuello – ¡Ouch, Rosie! ¿Por qué fue eso?_

_- Por ser bruto en toda la extensión de la palabra… Hablamos mañana Bella… - dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla_

_- Claro Rose…_

_- No creas que te me escaparás tan fácilmente – dijo Alice en mi oído._

_Antes de irse, miré a Jazz pidiendo ayuda, pero el muy traidor se encogió de hombros con su mirada de "No puedo llevarle la contraria a la duende de mi novia" ¡Traidor! En fin, ellos se fueron, dejándome sola en la sala, retorciendo mis dedos mientras esperaba que Edward regresara. Pasó un tiempo considerable y no regresaba. Comencé a preocuparme… Caminé lentamente hasta situarme al otro lado de la puerta pensando que decir… hasta que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió._

_- ¡Hey Edward! ¿Estás bien?_

_- Ehm… si, si… estoy bien… ya salgo… ve con los demás… - respondió con la voz un poco amortiguada_

_- Los demás se fueron ya… tenían cosas que hacer… espero no te moleste_

_- ¿Se fueron? ¿Tanto me he tardado aquí?_

_- Unos 15 minutos más o menos, si…_

_- ¿No te molesta a ti que ellos se fueran y nos dejaran solos?_

_- No, para nada… pero ¿Por qué no sales?_

_- Estoy… ocupado… - dijo y se escuchó como tosía fuertemente. Así que, preocupada como estaba, decidí dejarme llevar por mis instintos como muy pocas veces hacia y abrí la puerta._

_Edward estaba de pie, enfrente del lavabo con las manos en su cara, completamente ensangrentadas. Me quedé de piedra en la puerta, mientras él me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tanta sangre en tus manos y en tu cara?_

_- Bella, no quería que lo supieras… no de esta forma… - dijo él sentándose en el borde de la bañera._

_- ¿Qué tienes, Edward?_

_- Bella… yo estoy enfermo… desde hace algún tiempo… - al ver que no podía hablar, continuó – tengo Leucemia, Bella…_

_Eso me cayó encima como una gran piedra que fue lanzada directamente a mis hombros y me dejó sin aire, atrapada bajo ella sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Además que mi corazón me demostró que si estaba enamorada de él. Hasta los huesos y sin escapatoria. Y ahora sabía que estaba enfermo. La vida me ponía una prueba y yo tenía que aceptarla o rechazarla._

_- Por eso el gorro que cubre tus cabellos, los libros y el que dejaras de tomar tu acostumbrado café._

_- Si, hace algún tiempo me lo dijeron. ¿Recuerdas el día que tropezaste a las afueras del ascensor? ¿El día que nos conocimos? – Asentí suavemente – Iba a ver a mi doctor por un "Chequeo de Rutina" que resultó en el diagnostico que ya sabes. Traté de olvidarme de ti, juro que traté, pero no pude… y cada vez que te veía mi corazón me decía una cosa y mi mente otra…_

_- ¿Qué decía tu corazón?_

_- Que ya no podía estar alejado de ti… porque no puedo negarle nada al amor…_

_Aunque no debía hacerlo, sonreí. Él me amaba como yo lo amaba…_

_- Tú en cambio debes pensar que soy una especie de acosadora o algo así. Desde que supe que ibas a ese café todos los días, decidí incluir eso en mi rutina. Para tratar de conocerte mejor… pero desde que vi como decaías, y te consumías me aterré completamente. Y aunque suene absurdo, es porque mi corazón tenía miedo de perderte._

_- ¿Empezamos de cero? – preguntó él con una tímida sonrisa._

_- Yo creo que será lo mejor…_

Es increíble como eso sucedió hace algo más de dos años. Y aquí estoy, como la misma idiota de hace dos años que recuerda lo que sucedió a raíz de una caída en el ascensor de mi edificio. Siento como me tocan la pierna y veo hacia abajo a mi pequeñita niña de cabellos cobrizos y mirada chocolate. Mi Renesmee, si, fruto de mi amor con Edward. ¡Ups! Es que se me olvidó contar una parte de la historia. Me casé con Edward unos meses después de la "tarde de películas" en mi casa. Y casi enseguida salí embarazada de Renesmee. Edward estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de la alegría. Eso me emocionaba a mí también, por una parte tenía un pedacito de nuestro amor dentro de mí, y por otra había hecho muy feliz a la razón de mi existencia. Cuando tenía como tres meses de embarazo, Edward empeoró y tuvimos que hospitalizarlo. No podía creerlo, nuestra felicidad se me escapaba de las manos como arena. Miré a mi pequeña niña que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y la levanté entre mis brazos. Ella traía un pequeño capullo de rosa azul entre sus manitas y la lanzó al lugar donde yo tenía puesta la mirada desde hace algún rato. Alice la llamó desde lejos y ella corrió de mis brazos hacia su tía. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett eran sus tíos. Claro, los más consentidores que se puedan conocer… Miré de nuevo hacia mis pies donde reposaba una lápida donde se podía leer claramente…

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**Adorado hijo, esposo y Padre**_

_

* * *

_

Si, Edward murió hace un año por la leucemia. No pudo vencer la batalla contra esa horrible enfermedad que lo fue acabando poco a poco. Las últimas semanas ni siquiera podía salir del hospital por lo débil que estaba. Renesmee se quedaba con Alice y Jasper para que yo pudiera estar con Edward todo el día. No podía irse, no podía dejarme. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y cayó directo al duro mármol que cubría la lápida de mi amor. Mi mente viajó de nuevo a los últimos momentos que pasé con Edward mientras me arrodillaba en frente de su tumba.

_Estábamos en el hospital, Edward estaba recibiendo su medicación acostumbrada para la hora. Apenas había pasado un poco más de una semana desde la "celebración" de año nuevo. La habíamos pasado en casa, porque el doctor que atendía a Edward había concedido su permiso para eso… pero enseguida tuvimos que volver a traerlo. Hoy lo veía más agotado que de costumbre. Abrió sus ojos de repente y me sonrió, aunque no tuviera el mismo brillo de siempre en su mirada y su sonrisa no fuera la misma, lograba calentar mi alma de manera increíble y hacer que involuntariamente también le sonriera… Me invitó a sentarme a su lado y lo hice gustosa._

_- Bella…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?_

_- No lo sé…_

_- Mira, tengo que darte algo… - se movió un poco hacia la mesita de noche que estaba del lado opuesto al mío para sacar algo de una gaveta y me lo dio. Era una especie de álbum de fotografías muy grande. – ábrelo._

_Dentro no habían fotos comunes, era una especie de collage que en cada página contaba una parte importante de la historia de su vida. Incluyendo nuestro fugaz noviazgo, nuestro matrimonio, el nacimiento de Renesmee, las vacaciones que tomamos junto a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Y al final estaban unas fotos que Alice había tomado hace algunos días en la fiesta de fin de año que tuvimos._

_- Alice me trajo esas ayer cuando vino a visitarme… - me comentó cuando llegué a esa página en particular_

_Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el final del álbum. Habían unas fotos curiosas, incluida una mariposa de color esmeralda que parecía que nos abrazaba a Renesmee y a mí. Levanté la mirada interrogante hacia él. _

_- De una forma u otra, Nessie y tú siempre han cuidado de mí. Y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, así que esta es mi forma de hacerlo – lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por mis mejillas y por las suyas – Bella, es mi momento de partir, yo estoy listo. Pero quiero que tú también lo estés, no quiero irme sabiendo que no lo superaras. Bella, te amo, siempre te amare… y no importa donde esté eso siempre será así y te cuidaré siempre… - concluyó dándome un beso en la frente._

_Rompí en llanto mientras me abrazaba a él como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Se estaba despidiendo de mi, y me estaba pidiendo ser fuerte una vez eso sucediera. Así me quedé dormida entre sus brazos una vez más._

Edward murió esa noche durante su sueño. Me dejó a nuestra hija como su legado y todos los días le muestro el álbum que su papá armó durante las noches que estuvo en el hospital. Ahora estoy abrazada a su lápida. Derramo las lágrimas que no pude derramar mientras pasaba el entierro o cada vez que estoy con mi hija porque no quiero que recuerde a su padre con tristeza. Sé que le prometí que seguiría adelante y que sería feliz, pero no puedo… no sin él. Quisiera poder fundirme con el mármol que cubre el lugar donde ahora reposa su cuerpo para poder llegar a él. Pero es imposible. Escucho como mi pequeña hija me llama a lo lejos y me forzó a mi misma el levantarme, porque para ella es por lo que me levanto cada mañana. Doy un beso en la fría superficie y como si él estuviera aquí conmigo digo claramente limpiando las lágrimas de mi cara.

- En cuanto pueda regresare… lo prometo – y comienzo mi camino fuera del camposanto donde reposa una parte de mi corazón. La parte más importante de mi corazón después de mi Renesmee.

_**N.A: Bueno, aquí el pequeño desvarío de mi mente… no me gusta matar a Eddy pero era necesario. Nunca había muerto ningún protagonista en mis historias, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Visiten todas las historias que participan en el concurso y voten por la mejor. Si consideran que es la mia, mejor. Pero si no, por lo menos participen.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen!**_


End file.
